I'm So Sorry
by Rissya
Summary: OS"Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga memang sangat menyakitkan, apalagi dirimulah yang menyebabkan orang itu meninggal. Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya meminta maaf ketika mengunjungi makamnya" -YunJae again


_**Title : I'm So Sorry**_

_**Pair : YunJae**_

_**Warning : OOC Typo(s) Genderswitch Gaje DLDR**_

_**Hey Jae, I remember your name**_

Kau mengingat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Jaejoong. Waktu itu, sulit sekali bagimu untuk mengingat nama Jaejoong, dan sering memanggilnya dengan nama lain, namun lambat laun, kau bisa mengingat akan namanya, karena menurutmu, nama Siwon itu sangatlah indah.

_**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**_

Lili adalah bunga favorit Jaejoong. Kau tahu itu setelah kau (secara diam – diam tentunya) mengikuti Jaejoong yang selalu pergi menuju taman bunga ditengah kota Seoul . Jaejoong selalu merawat lili-lili itu dengan baik, dan selalu tersenyum untuknya, dan kau menganggap senyum Jaejoong ketika itu manis sekali. Kau selalu menganggap Jaejoong sebagai 'bunga Lili'mu, itulah alasannya, kenapa hari ini kau menaruh Lili diatas makamnya hari ini.

_**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
>I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say<strong>_

Kamu pun menaruh Lili kesukaan Jaejoong di makamnya, lalu duduk bersimpuh disampingnya. Kau pandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan _Kim Jaejoong'_itu dengan muka sedih. Sesekali kau sesegukan dan terus berkata 'Maafkan aku..' di depan makamya, berharap ia akan memaafkanmu dan kembali lagi kepadamu, namun kau tahu, bahwa hal itu sangat tidak mungkin.

_**Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her**_

Kini, semuanya sudah berakhir. Jaejoong sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini.  
>"Tuhan, jika kau ada, tolong kembalikan ia.. Kembalikan Jaejoong.." itulah doa yang selalu kau ucapkan setiap hari sejak hari kematiannya<p>

_**I'd give up all the world to see**_

Kau bilang kau rela mengorbankan segala sesuatu yang kau miliki…

_**That little piece of Heaven looking back at me**_

Jika itu, bisa membawa Jaejoong kembali lagi.. Jika itu bisa membuatmu melihat senyumnya lagi, kau rela..

_**Hey Jae, I remembered your birthday  
>They said it'd bring some closure to say your name<br>I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
>But all I got are these Lily's to give<strong>_

Kau ingat saat Jaejoong terakhir berulang tahun. Waktu itu, semua teman-temanmu sudah mempunyai hadiah untuk Jaejoong, kecuali kamu. Kamu pun berusaha keras untuk mencari hadiah yang bagus untuk Jaejoong, namun kau terlalu bingung. Pada akhirnya kau memberikan Jaejoong sebuket bunga Lili kesukaannya, berharap agar Jaejoong menyukainya.

_**And they can't help me make amends**_

Kamu tahu, bahwa kau tak berhak—setidaknya menurutmu—untuk meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong, karena kamulah ia meninggalkan dunia ini.

_**Here we are, now you're in my arms**_  
><em><strong>I never wanted anything so bad<strong>_

Hal yang selalu diinginkan mu selama ini adalah Jaejoong berada dalam dekapanmu. Kamu tidak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sampai seperti itu, tidak meskipun itu keinginan untuk menghajar Siwon sekalipun.

Kecuali Jaejoong

_**Here we are for a brand new start  
>Living the life that we could've had<strong>_

"Maafkan aku Jae.." ucap Yunho lagi "Seandainya, aku dapat menyelamatkanmu lebih cepat … Seandainya.." kata Yunho lagi dengan bibir bergetar

"Kita pasti bisa hidup bahagia bersama bukan .. ?" pikir Yunho sambil memelu batu nisan Jaejoong itu.

_**Me and Jaejoong walking hand in hand**_

Kau bisa merasakan kehangatan Jaejoong, meski hanya memegang tangannya.  
>Kehangatan, yang melebihi semua jenis kehangatan yang pernah kau rasakan<p>

_**Me and Jaejoong never wanna end**_

Kau ingin terus bersama Jaejoong selamanya. Ingin sekali. Kau ingin terus bersama Jaejoong walaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang kamu lakukan

_**I've got to live with the choices I've made  
>And I can't live with myself today<strong>_

Kau ingat, ketika mobil itu menabrak tubuh mungil Jaejoong, kau malah memaki orang yang menabraknya dan mengabaikan Jaejoong, sehingga ia terlambat untuk diselamatkan.

Kau sangat menyesali perbuatanmu itu, dan itu hampir saja membuatmu gila.

_**Hey Jae, I remember your name**_

"Jae…" panggil Yunho sekali lagi sambil mengusap tanah di makam itu

"Jae, I Love You" kata Yunho sambil melenggang pergi, menyusul yang lainnya.

FIN

Aaaaa sumpah pendek banget udah gak tau lagi mau diapain :'(

FF paling pendek niiiih aaaaaaaaaa

Udah ah males hehehhe

Last word Mind to Review?:D


End file.
